madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonhardt von Schmidt
| Casualname = Leonhardt | Age = 43 | Gender= Male | Birthplace= Sachstein | Status= Alive | Occupation= Sachstein General | Army= Sachstein Army |Position = Sachstein Invasion Commander (Former) Sachstein Supreme Commander (Current)|Kingdom = Sachstein}} Leonhardt von Schmidt is one of three top-ranked generals for Sachstein army. He was ordered by Augusto, the king of Sachstein, to lead an expedition force of 50,000 strong Calvary army to invade Brune's western territories. He is also nicknamed as Leonhardt the Blitz because he commands his cavalrymen as fast and ferocious as lightning and thunderstorm.Light Novel Volume 13 Character Information Appearance (To be added...) Personalty Unlike his fellow comrades in Sachstein, Leonhardt is a more hot-blooded and prideful general who is proud for his not only his lineage as one of the kingdom's best nobles, but also a commander of his Cavalry Unit that was Sachstein's prized unit/army. History Leonhardt was born in House Schmidt, a middle-class noble family who was renowned for owning Sachstein' largest grassland and earned their living by selling horses whose legs and loins are so strong that they were able to travel even Sachstein's rocky terrains and dense forest. As a young boy, Leonhardt was interested in riding horses and dreamed to be a leader of Sachstein Cavalry Army that able to defeat Brune's own Calvary Army. Growing up, Leonhardt joined Sachstein Army as a knight and accumulated several accomplishment such as bandit extermination, to the point where he could have command a squad of cavalrymen someday. There, he also remarked the cavalry army's various problems for not only the time and money consuming preparation, compared that from infantry army, but also massive supplies for both soldiers and horses. Still, even with the difficult task, Leonhardt refused to give up as he vowed to create a cavalry army of his own. So his invested his own assets in train the soldiers to ride the horses, having only one commander to lead a small unit of 50 horsemen each, and even insisted his men as riders in order to avoid confusion. He also taught his soldiers to pillage town and villages should their supplies are depleting, though he also prohibited anyone from killing anyone and destroy anything in their path, or he will execute them via beheading if they fail to heed his orders. With his combined perseverance and cunning, Leonhardt managed to overcome his ordeals one after another and the Sachstein Cavalry Army is born. One day, he was summoned by King Augusto who found his Cavalry Army as a mere unit, to which Leonhardt proudly claimed his unit as an army and vowed that he will someday lead ten of thousands of cavalrymen under his command. The king then offered him some extend of support if Leonhardt manage to obey him within one year and show him satisfactory result, which the latter accepted in order to prove his military might. Within a year, the name of Leonhardt and his Cavalry soared higher as the army not only obliterated the bandits, but also feuding with landlords and warlords from Brune and Asvarre, thus led to Sachstein's rivalry against the two kingdoms. This result garnered King Augusto's satisfaction and as promised, he will provide his support to Leonhardt and his Cavalry Army and told him to create a powerful army that proven to be useful to Sachstein. Despite the result wasn't as Leonhardt's expectation in reaching his dream, he accepted the king's offers anyway. 20 years of hard work later, Leonhardt was eventually appointed as one of Sachstein's three generals and the leader of the Sachstein Calvary Army, while becoming the head of House Schmidt. Whenever he was out from battle, Leonhardt leave his House under his 20-year old son to keep the house. Chronicles Role in Sachstein Army's Invasion upon Brune Three years after Brune's returned to its tranquility, Agusto made another attempts in invade Brune immediately after hearing his enemies's (Faron, Roland and Felix Aaron Thenardier) passing so he dispatched Hans and Leonhardt to lead 70,000 troops to attack Brune again. Whilst Hans's Southern Invasion Unit easily invaded Brune's Southern territories without resistance, due to Nemetacum citizens strong antagonism against Regin, Leonhardt led his 50,000 Calvary Troops and managed to defeat 30,000 strong Brune Army and even Navarre Knights. First Battle Against the Moonlight Knights After hearing his former comrade and fellow general Hans's death during a battle in Plainville Hills, he sought vengeance against the Moonlight Knights in a battle in Prowirl Plains. Asvarre Army's Betrayal (To be added....) Power and Skill (To be added...) Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Antagonists Category:Sachstein Category:Supreme Commander